Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō
Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō was the first Naruto game, released on March 27, 2003 in Japan. It was the only Naruto game to appear on the Bandai handheld console - WonderSwan Color. This Role-Playing Game has little to no chance of localisation to North America, because the WonderSwan Colour was never released outside of Japan. Gameplay The game is a RPG where the player selects Seals in a Scroll to use as commands. There is a total of 32 seals (96 counting the three playable character) in the story and 14 exclusive to multiplayer matches, but each character can have only 12 seals on their scroll at a time, having to select which one is to be used in the pause menu when it becomes full. In battles, five of these seals appear randomly, being replaced by other seal from the scroll after usage. Seals and techniques are divided in four categories: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Others. When defending, a Ninjutsu seal can avoid a Genjutsu technique, Genjutsu avoids Taijutsu, and Taijutsu avoids Ninjutsu. The character's level depends of the level of each of his seals. The more a seal is used, the better the character will be with it, leveling it up. By charging chakra with the 印 or 練 seals or skipping a turn, two or more seals can be combined to form stronger techniques. For example, combining 火 with 強 will result in the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, a stronger fire technique. 火 and 数 results in Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, which hits all opponents. 火, 強, and 数 results in Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which is both powerful and hits all opponents. Some combinations are exclusive to specific characters, like Naruto being the only one able to use Sexy Technique with 疲 and 変. Plot Overview The game follows the Prologue — Land of Waves arc, but with extra missions taken by Team 7. After Kakashi's training, the player must select what missions Team 7 will take. It is possible to fail in some of the missions, including the mission to find Tora. During the extra missions, Konohamaru will cause trouble and it is believed Naruto is the culprit. After catching Konohamaru, it is discovered that Mizuki escaped and, alongside some Missing-nins, attempt a theft, but are stopped by Teams 7, 8 and 10. After completing most missions, Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy go to the beach to train their students, having them fight each other. After the last mission, Team 7 is given the mission to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Characters Playable Characters Other Characters *Iruka Umino (opponent and temporary playable character) *Mizuki (opponent) *Third Hokage (opponent) *Ebisu (opponent) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (opponent and temporary playable character) *Moegi (opponent) *Udon (opponent) *Kakashi Hatake (opponent and temporary playable character) *Kurenai Yūhi *Kiba Inuzuka (opponent and temporary playable character) *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga (opponent and temporary playable character) *Shino Aburame (opponent and temporary playable character) *Asuma Sarutobi *Ino Yamanaka (opponent and temporary playable character) *Shikamaru Nara (opponent and temporary playable character) *Chōji Akimichi (opponent and temporary playable character) *Might Guy *Rock Lee (opponent) *Neji Hyūga (opponent) *Tenten (opponent) *Nine-Tails *Fourth Hokage (prologue only) *Gamabunta *Madam Shijimi *Tora (opponent) *Ayame *Teuchi *Tazuna *Gōzu (opponent) *Meizu (opponent) *Ferryman *Gatō *Waraji (opponent) *Zōri (opponent) *Zabuza Momochi (opponent) *Haku (opponent) *Tsunami *Inari *Giichi *Teguse (opponent) *Ageha *Kaiza (flashbacks only) *Agari Game Exclusive Characters *Hashira (ハシラ) - A councilor that gives a mission to Team 7. *Himuro (ヒムロ) - A young man that Sakura finds pretty. *Princess Hotaru (ホタル姫) - Under the name Kisago (キサゴ), the young princess requested to be taken around Konoha, Team 7 taking the mission to escort her. *Old Man (爺) - Hotaru's grandfather. Is fought by Sakura. *Kawara (カワラ) - An important young boy that Team 7 must entertain. *Shikii (シキイ) - Kawara's protector. Is fought twice during the mission. *Kizuchi (キヅチ) and Yasuri (ヤスリ) - Two elders that train Teams 7 and 8 in the Konoha forest. *Shizuku (シズク) - A person fought in the last mission before escorting Tazuna. *Nanpa Men (ナンパ男) and Henchmen (手下) - Several bald men resembling one of the members from the Gatō Company that appear as common enemies. Nanpa Men attempt to flirt with Kisago and later attack Team 7. Henchmen are Gatō's thugs. They appear with yellow (weaker), blue, and red (stronger) clothes. *Konoha Missing-nins (木ノ葉抜忍) - Missing-nins from Konoha that appear as stronger common enemies. They work with Mizuki and Gatō. *Wild Cats (山猫) - Two cats resembling Tora that attacked Naruto in one mission. They also appear as random enemies alongside White Rabbits in the mission to find Tora. *Pond Carps (池の鯉) - Several fishes fought by Team 7 to entertain Kawara. They can use the Clone Technique and recover their health. The player must defeat all of them in a certain amount of turns. External links *Official page es:Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō